Time
by Madame Estrella
Summary: The Labyrinth Series Part Seven, post IOTH


Category: L/E/Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: Up to IOTH Summary: Part seven of the Labyrinth Series. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am just playing around with them. Note: Includes lyrics of the song "Lil Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.  
  
"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again." - Stephen King, "The Green Mile" In Loneliness  
  
"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." - Buddha  
  
Time  
by Madame Estrella  
  
Sydney turned the DSAs over in his hands. He looked up at the apparition and she smiled back at him.  
  
"He's my son." She said. Sydney looked at the clock and then back at her.  
  
"It's very late." He replied.  
  
"I want you to see them with him. I want you to see him. If it affects him, then you may be able to help him."  
  
He looked at the DSA's. He had walked into his office that afternoon just before he left and had seen the envelope with his name on it lying on his desk. He'd recognized the hand as Angelo's and opened the envelope to find the tiny discs. He'd wanted to watch them then, but something had stopped him.  
  
Then she'd come to him in the night and he knew then that these DSA's contained the same images that had so upset Lyle a few months before.  
  
"It's still early." Sydney replied.  
  
"He'll be awake." She said.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Miss Parker grasped blindly for the telephone. She grabbed the receiver and growled her usual response as she checked the clock, 3 AM.  
  
"Good morning." Jarod replied. From his voice she could tell he actually enjoyed doing this to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She grunted as she rolled onto her back.  
  
"What do you think your dear brother is up to?" He replied.  
  
"I see you get the Centre newsletter." She replied.  
  
"Obviously I'm not the only one who finds Lyle's behavior to be suspect lately." He said.  
  
"What do you know?" She sighed.  
  
"I know as much as you do." He said.  
  
"And that's not getting us anywhere." She replied. "As far as I know, Lyle spends all day in his office solving mazes."  
  
"Mazes?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Yeah, these circular, oh labyrinths." She corrected herself.  
  
"Labyrinths." Jarod said. "Labyrinths aren't puzzles and they don't have solutions."  
  
"They just go round and round and then back again." She said. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Just like everything else at the Centre." Jarod chuckled on his end.  
  
"I suppose that is so." He said.  
  
"Can't you call some other time of day?" She groaned. "All I want is a decent nights sleep."  
  
"So do I." He replied. "But if I'm not sleeping..."  
  
"You're going to find someone else to keep up all night. You're a real bastard." She growled and slammed down the phone.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Lyle tossed another shovel full of dirt aside, sank the shovel blade into the earth and leaned against the handle. He looked at the form lying on the ground, wrapped in the plastic sheet.  
  
She'd been dead before he'd realized it. He'd grasped her throat in his hands long after she'd stopped struggling. Her cold eyes stared up at him from the opening in the sheet. He leaned over and pulled it closed again.  
  
He stooped over and lifted the cold body in his arms and dropped it into the hole. The body twisted as it fell, coming to rest in an unnatural position. He gazed at it for a moment and then poured the lime over the body until it was covered and then began to shovel the dirt back into the hole.  
  
He patted the dirt down for some time until the ground looked about how it had when he'd come. He kicked some rocks and sticks over the shallow grave. He then dragged a log partially over the middle and kicked the dirt with his foot to obscure the drag marks.  
  
He wiped his hands and then picked up the shovel and headed back to his car.  
  
When he took his seat behind the wheel a voice called out and a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"You don't want to keep living this nightmare, Bobby." She said. Lyle turned toward the passenger seat and looked at Catherine.  
  
"My whole life is a nightmare." He replied.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." She said. "You can stop."  
  
He looked toward the grave and saw that the ground had returned to its original state but with the woman lying on her back on the ground. She slowly rose and began to walk away, casting a sad glance back toward him.  
  
"This may not have been real." Lyle said. "But they're not all going to get up and walk away."  
  
"That's true." Catherine replied. "But no more have to die either."  
  
"I decide who lives or dies." Lyle said quietly. He felt the hand on his shoulder again and when he turned he saw Kyle standing beside him. He looked around and found they were in the Bowman tool shed.  
  
"That's what they told us, anyway." Kyle replied. His face was set hard and his eyes bore into Lyles. "If you don't change then they'll all die."  
  
Lyle looked down at his stomach to see three diagonal lines of blood seeping through his shirt. He looked back at Kyle and saw he was holding the blade once again.  
  
"It only took three last time." Kyle said and then lunged for him.  
  
Lyle sat up in his bed and looked at his side. His fingers brushed over the scars he found there and he saw there was no blood. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.  
  
He rose and walked out to the living room and switched on the television. He sat down after pulling a bottle of beer out of the fridge and opened it as he heard the knock on the door.  
  
He looked at the door for a couple minutes as the knocking continued. He shook his head and decided that if it were another dream then they would have already come through the door for him.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it a little. His expression became confused as he opened the door wider to allow Sydney to enter.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" Lyle asked as he closed the door.  
  
Sydney turned to him and held out his hand in which he held a few DSA's. Lyle looked at them and then Sydney's face.  
  
"The first three weren't the only ones." Sydney said. "I received these tonight."  
  
"And what is on them?" Lyle asked warily.  
  
"Would you like to see for yourself?" Sydney replied. Lyle nodded and pulled out a DSA player and began to pace. Sydney placed one of the DSA's into the player and the screen jumped to life.  
  
On it was a young doctor who identified himself as Varian Sarff, a tall thin man of German descent who wore wire thin glasses. With him, was a boy they immediately recognized as being a younger Lyle. The bottom of the screen read: Bobby - for Centre use only.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She saw Jarod standing outside, talking on his cell phone. He was talking to her again. She shook her head and filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove.  
  
Jarod walked into the kitchen and looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"So you make long distance calls to wake other people up in the middle of the night. If that's not passive aggressive, I don't know what is." Emily said as she pulled out a mug. She glanced at her brother. "You want some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Jarod replied. They both looked up to see Jordan and Ethan enter the room.  
  
Emily pulled down three more mugs and set them on the table. She looked at her brothers' sleepless expressions and knew they were all awake for the same reason she was. Their mother was returning to them that evening.  
  
Emily dropped a few tea bags into the cups and a few minutes later poured the hot liquid over them to steep while they talked. It was awkward. None of them could talk about their childhood together, or the happy family memories of holidays and birthdays past. Only what things may be like when they were all together for the first time.  
  
Then Emily would be leaving them. That was the thought that kept her up at night. Lyle would call and she would have to go with him. It was for a good reason, but that didn't help her now. Especially when she didn't know what would happen once they had the child.  
  
Emily stirred sugar into her tea and laughed at her brother's jokes and enjoyed what time she had left with them.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Lyle sat on the couch and watched Sydney's face as he finished watching the last DSA. Lyle sighed heavily.  
  
"Well?" Lyle asked impatiently.  
  
Sydney blinked at the man in disbelief. He hadn't looked at the DSA's before he'd come. His inner sense had told him to come here to see them and he now realized why.  
  
He shouldn't have been surprised. Raines had done it before with Kyle. Raines had wanted to see what would happen if you shredded all morality from a pretender. Varian Sarff had surpassed Raines 'accomplishment' with Kyle by leaps and bounds.  
  
He understood why Varian had taken his experiments with Bobby so much further. He could. He had a pretender completely removed from the confines of the Centre where his work could go unmonitored. He had a pretender who had spent fifteen years in the real world and had an understanding of how things really worked.  
  
Varian had taken young Bobby and created Mr. Lyle. Everything from appearing like the Jimmy Stewart type on the outside but with a dark, murderous interior. He'd even created Lyle's passion for serial killings. He'd programmed Lyle to become involved in criminal activities, to murder those women, to undermine humanity and morality.  
  
Sydney had no words for Lyle. He merely stared back at the man who'd always seemed so confident and self-assured, but who now looked like the frightened fifteen year old who'd just realized what his life had become.  
  
"I don't remember any of it." Lyle said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lyle." Sydney finally said. Lyle stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Is that what you tell Jarod?" Lyle growled.  
  
"Yes it is. But you must understand that your situation is very different from his." Sydney replied.  
  
"Is it really?" Lyle said as he snatched up the DSA's. He glared at the older man.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment and realized he'd been wrong. Lyle had been taken from his family at birth and placed in a controlled environment where he could he molded into what he was. Only he'd been used differently than Jarod.  
  
"You tell anyone you saw these and you'll never say another word." Lyle said. "Why did you come here, Sydney?"  
  
"Your mother sent me." Sydney replied in a serious tone. Lyle's expression softened and he studied his hands.  
  
"My mother doesn't, didn't even know I am alive." Lyle replied.  
  
"Don't play games, Lyle. You have the inner sense. I'm sure your mother talks to you." Sydney said.  
  
"It's late." Lyle said. "I'm sorry, very early. Don't you have to be at the Centre in the morning to catch Jarod?"  
  
Sydney sighed heavily. He would find a way to help this man.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"You look tired." Miss Parker said as she walked into the sim lab and caught sight of Sydney. He nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"I was up late, working on a few things." Sydney replied.  
  
"I hope it was finding Jarod." She replied. Broots walked in and nervously set his things on his bench.  
  
"I, I'm sorry that I'm late." Broots stammered. "I slept late."  
  
"Sounds like nobody around here got any sleep last night." Miss Parker replied. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"No." Broots replied.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing about Jarod or Lyle? By the way, where is that little snake? He's usually in by now to make some smart comment." Miss Parker said checking her watch.  
  
"Oh, he's off today." Broots replied. Miss Parker frowned at him.  
  
"He's what?" She snapped.  
  
"His secretary caught me in the hall and said he won't be in. He said he had a meeting somewhere." Broots replied. Miss Parker and Sydney exchanged looks.  
  
"I thought baby brother was joining us on our trip to Africa tomorrow night." Miss Parker said. "Why is he going off on some business venture at the eleventh hour?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Some last minute strings to tie up?" Broots replied.  
  
"Strings I want unraveled." Miss Parker said slyly as she left the lab.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Early that evening, Emily and her brothers all stood outside on the front porch of Ben's Inn in Maine. They all watched anxiously as the cab pulled up and stopped. They all descended the stairs to greet Charles and Margaret Russell as they exited the vehicle.  
  
Margaret was smothered in hugs and kisses before the boys went to get her bags out of the cab's trunk. Emily took her hand and led the bewildered woman into the house.  
  
Once they'd settled Margaret into the room with her husband, they all gathered in the living room where Ben served them hot tea and they began to all talk at once.  
  
Emily thought it was her buzzing with excitement, and then quickly realized it was the pager she wore, concealed, at all times. Her face fell momentarily as the meaning sunk in. She quickly regained her composure and hugged her mom and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She pulled the cell phone out of her underwear drawer and dialed the number on the pager. What would she say?  
  
"This is Emily." Her voice shook a little.  
  
"It's time." His voice said through the receiver. She sighed heavily.  
  
"This is a really bad time." She replied.  
  
"It's now or never, Emily. You know how important this is."  
  
"When and where should I meet you?"  
  
"At midnight, look out your window." She walked to the window and saw a man step out from behind the tool shed and wave to her. She gave a faint wave in reply.  
  
"So you know my mother is here."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Emily, but it can't be helped. Bad timing sucks but you have to play the cards you're dealt."  
  
"Midnight." She said softly and hung up the phone. She turned and her heart leapt into her throat. "Jordan." She gasped.  
  
"What's going on?" The boy asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Who are you meeting at midnight?"  
  
"Just some guy. You wouldn't understand yet." She gave a sly smile. Jordan gasped and grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, a boyfriend. You're gonna sneak off and..."  
  
"Uh, huh." She smiled. It couldn't be further than the truth, but if she could shut him up it was worth it. "Don't tell anyone, though. He's not the kind of guy mom and dad would approve of."  
  
"Okay." He smiled. "What's his name?"  
  
"Bobby." She replied and put the phone in the drawer before following him back downstairs.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily washed dishes in the kitchen and looked up at the clock about every minute. Midnight was approaching and she would have to leave her family and go on this crazy mission with the man no one trusted. She'd made a deal with the Devil and he was holding her to it. Margaret entered the room and picked up a dish towel. She began drying a plate.  
  
"Emily, you've been very distant tonight. Is something wrong?" Emily looked at her mother sadly.  
  
"Mom, you've had to make a lot of hard decisions in your life. How do you decide what the right thing is?" Margaret looked at Emily surprised and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I always look at the end result. Is it in my own and my family's best interest to do what I must?"  
  
"I weigh my decisions like that too, mom."  
  
"What is it that you are deciding, dear?" Emily drew in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.  
  
"There's something I have to do mom. I have to do it alone and I can't bring anyone else into it." Margaret looked at her puzzled and Emily laughed and switched on the radio on the windowsill. Sleepwalk began to play and she chuckled again and wiped away a tear. "The last time I heard that song was six months ago and strangely, it's what all this is about." They listened to the music and Margaret touched Emily's shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful, yet sad." Emily finally said. "Although six months ago I said it was peaceful, sultry, and romantic."  
  
"It is all of those things, Emily." Margaret replied. Emily smiled and looked down at the pan.  
  
"Mom, it's going to be hard for me to do this..."  
  
"Sleepwalk." Margaret said.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of a joke; I should be able to do this in my sleep. I've been waiting for a long time and it's, now. I want you to understand that I am doing this for all the right reasons, and I can't tell you what any of them are right now." Emily looked at her mother forlornly. Margaret smiled sadly and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Be careful. I have faith in you, dear."  
  
"I have a plan mom." Emily said sadly.  
  
"And I'm sure it's a good one. But be careful." Margaret and Emily hugged each other tightly and Margaret kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. The two women met the men in the living room and Emily enjoyed her last few hours with her family.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Margaret studied Emily's tortured expression and perfectly understood her daughters concerns. Although she didn't like it herself, she knew that what Emily, what they were doing was the right thing.  
  
"You know who I am then." The young man had said as he had approached Margaret a few weeks earlier. She glanced down and noticed that he was, in fact, missing his left thumb.  
  
"Yes. You're the man who killed my son and tried to murder my daughter." She had replied. She'd wrung her fingers nervously and wondered why she'd ever agreed to meet with this third party set up by their mutual contact.  
  
"He sent you?" She'd said, distress filled her voice.  
  
"He sent me." Lyle nodded. He looked about the dank setting and then back at her.  
  
"Margaret, I'm not here to hurt you." Lyle said. She wrung her fingers nervously.  
  
"You're Mr. Lyle." She said. "How am I supposed to believe you won't?"  
  
"Because I am also Catherine Jameson Parker's son." He said. She cocked her head at him.  
  
"What? Catherine's son died at birth."  
  
"That is what the Centre wanted her and Mr. Parker to believe." He said. "I was raised by an adoptive family and when I was fifteen the Triumvirate sent someone to..." He paused and took a breath. "Reeducate me."  
  
"Who was it?" She asked.  
  
"Varian Sarff." He replied. She nodded in understanding.  
  
"So why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Our contact asked me to be here." He replied, taking a seat on the sofa and looking up at the woman as she paced about nervously. She finally stood before him.  
  
"I have absolutely no reason to trust you." She said.  
  
"No, you certainly don't. Just as I have no reason to trust you or our friend." Lyle replied. "We can go on with this argument forever and get nowhere, Margaret." She nodded.  
  
"So what does he have in mind?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He replied.  
  
"What?" She asked, taking a step back.  
  
"He forfeited his say the minute he decided to skip this meeting." Lyle replied. "What do you say?"  
  
"I need to think." Margaret said. Lyle heaved an impatient sigh and walked outside.  
  
Margaret watched him pace outside the window and realized how impatient the young man was. She looked down at the briefcase he'd left and opened it. Inside were a DSA player, DSA's and a few folders and envelopes.  
  
She opened one and gasped just as Lyle reentered the room.  
  
"What?" She shrieked. Lyle shook his head and didn't bother to admonish her for looking through his papers.  
  
"What are you doing with these?" She said angrily as she held up a photograph of her daughter. Lyle shrugged.  
  
"It's all part of the plan." Lyle replied. Margaret walked over to him and poked a finger into his chest.  
  
"No!" She shouted. "You are not going to take any more of my children! You are not going to hurt any more of them!"  
  
He took her hand in his, gently, and pulled it away from his chest.  
  
"She is going to help me rescue your grandchild." He replied. Margaret shook her head and looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She finally managed to say.  
  
"It's all part of my mother's plan." Lyle said.  
  
He walked past her to the case and pulled out a DSA and held it up to her. He then inserted it into the DSA player and turned it on. They both watched in silence as Catherine appeared on the screen and began to speak.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily walked down the narrow path to the shed. She walked around back and gasped in disbelief. "He's not here." She said to herself.  
  
She heard a whistle and saw him leaning against a tree, lighting a cigarette. She walked over to him and he shook out the match and tossed it aside. She stood before him and could smell the smoke.  
  
"I thought I was going to have to go in there and drag you out." Lyle grinned. He looked her over in the dim light. "Are you ready to go, Emily?" She sighed heavily.  
  
"The bus is leaving; I saved you a seat." She said contemptuously. It wasn't hard for her tonight.  
  
She followed him to the car and took her seat on the passenger side. Lyle got behind the wheel and drove away.  
  
"The plan has changed since we last met." Lyle said. Emily stiffened in her seat.  
  
"How so?" She asked, glaring at him.  
  
"You will be pretending to be a sweeper." He replied, avoiding her gaze. "So, what are we going to call you?" Lyle asked. She thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Aisling." She finally said icily. Lyle frowned.  
  
"Aisling?" He replied.  
  
"You have a problem with it?"  
  
"No." He glanced at her for a moment and then back at the road.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have to do this now. They picked the time. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"If they are going to take Jarod to the Triumvirate then why are they bringing the boy back to the Centre?"  
  
"Because Raines has some plans for him. We groom the Pretenders at the Centre and they are transferred back once they..."  
  
"Have maximized their potential?" Emily snapped.  
  
"Exactly. Look, we are on our way to stop this, don't be so bitchy." Lyle sighed. Emily hit him and he swerved a little and took in a deep breath.  
  
"That one's free, Emily. The next one is going to cost you. You know what I am and I am not above hitting a woman." He said calmly.  
  
Emily clasped her hands in her lap. It was going to be a long drive to Blue Cove.  
  
"Don't you people ever listen to the radio?" She sighed, settling back into her seat.  
  
"What?" Lyle asked.  
  
"In all the time I've spent with you in a car, you've never once played the radio. Not that your company isn't enthralling, but a long drive like this one is almost painful when it's silent."  
  
"You find me enthralling?" Lyle smiled a little. Emily shook her head and snapped on the radio.  
  
Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
Emily grinned and turned up the volume and started singing along with the radio.  
  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!  
  
What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.  
  
What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.  
  
I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on Until I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!  
  
Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!  
  
What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood Even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.  
  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood You sure are looking good You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?  
  
"Sounds like you." Emily said smiling and detached as she watched the signs pass.  
  
A long silence passed between them. Her exhaustion combined with the drone of the engine and the radio playing softly lulled her to sleep.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Lyle stopped the car and looked over at his sleeping companion. They'd arrived at the small cabin in Rising Sun, Delaware. Lyle grabbed her bags out of the trunk and glanced at Emily before walking inside the cabin.  
  
It was a small, rustic little place with two bedrooms a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. It was furnished in hunter green and plaid checks.  
  
Lyle walked into the bedroom where he sat her bags down. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back on one side. He then headed back to the car and opened the passenger side door.  
  
He unlatched her seatbelt and picked her up, kicking the door closed. He carried her into the house and to the master bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and then pulled off her shoes and coat. He set the shoes by the door and hung the coat up. He walked back over to her and pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in.  
  
He sat in a chair and watched her. There was something in the way she'd looked at him. Distrust? It went deeper than that. Undoubtedly Jarod had told her about his treatment when he had taken Jarod back to the Centre.  
  
It was more than that though. Contempt. Hatred. He'd felt those things from her glares. He'd heard them in her voice.  
  
She lay peacefully now. He'd never seen anyone so undisturbed in their slumber. She'd been that way in Texas as well.  
  
He checked his watch, ten thirty in the morning. He watched her for a few more minutes and then he walked back into the living room. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and stretched out on it.  
  
He'd missed her. He hadn't realized just how much until he'd seen her standing on the porch at Ben Miller's Inn. He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised when she hadn't reciprocated those feelings. He was the bad guy after all.  
  
"Something bothering you, luv?" The familiar voice called. He didn't bother looking up this time as she walked around from behind him and took a seat on the edge of the couch.  
  
"No." He replied softly. Brigitte cocked her head and twirled her sucker in her mouth. Then she reached down and stroked his cheek.  
  
"You aren't thinking of replacing me, are you luv?" She grinned. He blinked and stared at the apparition.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Because you want me here. Because you can't let go." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. She sat up straight and smiled devilishly.  
  
"We had a good plan, Lyle." She said.  
  
"Until you went out on your own." He replied.  
  
"Yes, but you got me back, didn't you love?" She sneered and held up both her hands, which were covered with blood. He shook his head.  
  
"I didn't know." He said.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know, luv." She said and then laughed and stood up. She was joined by Che Ling and Kyle. He'd lived this nightmare before, but he still hated it.  
  
"You're going to kill her, Lyle." Kyle said. "Just like you killed the rest of us."  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Emily's gone!" Ethan cried as he came down the stairs. The others all looked up at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Charles exclaimed.  
  
"I mean she's gone. Her bed hasn't been slept in and her bedroom window is open." Ethan replied. Charles slammed his fist on the breakfast table. Margaret looked at him worriedly and Jarod snickered. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"It's just a typical morning at the Russell house." Jarod sighed and poked at his eggs on his plate.  
  
"Well, she was meeting that guy; maybe she's just not home yet." Jordan said before stuffing some pancakes into his mouth.  
  
"What guy?" The others all seemed to say in unison.  
  
"She was talking to a guy on the phone yesterday. She said she was meeting him at midnight. She said he was her boyfriend and that you guys wouldn't approve of him." Jordan replied around another mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"What's his name?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Bobby." Jordan replied.  
  
"Jordan may be right. You boys did say she likes to go out by herself for long periods of time." Margaret added.  
  
Jarod frowned and shook his head. He rose from the table and headed up to Emily's room followed by the others.  
  
Jordan pulled open the drawer he'd seen Emily go into for the phone and found nothing. The others all began to look through her drawers and closet and under the bed and found the same. Emily had packed up and left without a trace.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emily woke and found herself in bed in a cabin. She sat straight up and looked about. She saw her bags next to the wall with her shoes and her coat was hung up. She looked at the other side of the bed and found it was empty. Then she inspected herself and found she was still clothed and in one piece.  
  
She slowly stood and stretched. Then she walked to the door and down the hall and into the living room. She saw him laying on the couch in a fitful sleep. She walked over to Lyle and touched his arm. He shot up and breathed hard, looking about. His gaze fell on hers and he rubbed his face.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." She said quietly.  
  
"I don't sleep well." He replied groggily.  
  
"Nice place." She grunted.  
  
He looked up at her from where he sat and then looked around the room himself.  
  
"This is where we'll be bringing the kid." He said. "I left some clothes for you in your room."  
  
She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She then walked back to the bedroom and grabbed the suit Lyle had for her and closed the door to change into it.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Aisling. She was to become Aisling, the serious sweeper. Her face broke into a grin and she thought for the millionth time that Lyle had picked the worst person for the job. She'd grown up in seclusion, afraid of her own shadow.  
  
She headed back to the living room where Lyle entered, fresh from the shower himself.  
  
"You clean up well." Lyle grinned. She swallowed and looked at the floor. He walked over to stand beside her.  
  
"You're going to do this." He said. She still looked at her feet and he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his gaze.  
  
"You're going to do this." He repeated. She shook her head.  
  
"I, I don't know if I can." She stammered. He sighed, visibly annoyed and flopped down on the sofa. He made an impatient gesture for her to join him. She reluctantly did.  
  
"Have you been practicing?" He asked.  
  
"Now's a bad time to be asking that." She replied. She saw his face and nodded.  
  
"You'll be fine." He said. She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. He stared at her, his blue eyes almost seeing through her.  
  
They were the same ones that had looked at her that morning in her office in Philadelphia.  
  
"Emily Russell?" He had asked. She'd looked up at him from her papers. She'd smiled at him. He'd smiled back and she'd wondered why this handsome man was in her office that early in the morning.  
  
And then he'd grabbed her and threw her against the wall while he opened the window. He'd leveled his gaze with hers and smiled as he'd pushed her out of her office window.  
  
She'd seen that cold gaze again when he'd walked into the room where she was being held with Lyle and Martha Sue Bowman and had shot their captors without breaking his stride.  
  
Then again, when he'd looked at her before walking into the woods beside her van outside of the Centre. Jordan hadn't seen him since he'd been watching his screen and the field outside so intently.  
  
At the wheel her mind had wandered and she'd seen him approach. A chill had run up her spine and then he'd merely given her a half-hearted wave and disappeared in the woods. She'd known why when she'd heard the shots ring out and cut down the sweepers pursuing her father and brothers.  
  
"How do you know I can do this when I don't?" She finally asked. "How in the hell do you do it for that matter?"  
  
"You have to find that place in your mind, Emily. Remember what I told you." He replied.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." She said sarcastically. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked at his watch and back at her.  
  
"We don't have much time." He said. She wrung her fingers in her lap. "I can't have you lose your nerve now."  
  
She stood and paced slowly. He stood and grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her in mid stride.  
  
"If you screw this up, I'll kill you." He said quietly before releasing her shoulders and walking toward the door. She was suddenly filled with rage.  
  
"Lyle!" She snarled. He stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, impatiently. She pulled her gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Kill me?" She snapped. Lyle frowned and looked at her gun and then her face.  
  
"We're wasting time." He said.  
  
"Are you working with Alex?" She said, narrowing her eyes. A surprised look came over his face and he coughed to clear his throat.  
  
"What?" He said. His eyes searched hers and then he took a seat. She moved in front of him.  
  
"You heard me." She said. He put his hand on the gun barrel and gently pushed it toward the floor.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" He asked.  
  
"Jarod has his suspicions." She replied. He sighed heavily and rubbed his palms together.  
  
"I'm working with a lot of people." He said. He looked at her angry face. "Yes. I am working with Alex."  
  
Emily's mouth dropped open and she walked over to the window and angrily wiped at the tears she didn't understand shedding. Lyle came up behind her.  
  
"Emily." He said. "I had nothing to do with what he did to you." She whirled about and glared at him, but her face broke and she began to sob.  
  
"How can I believe you?" She cried. He reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away and stormed over to the couch and sat down on it, holding her face in her hands. He slowly walked over to her.  
  
"I can't answer that." He replied. "In all rights you shouldn't. What is important, Emily, is that we get the kid away from these people."  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"If I go with you, you'll just turn me over to them and use me to capture Jarod!" She cried. He reached down and grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. He leaned his face close to hers.  
  
"I have tortured and murdered people." He said icily. "I never want that kid to know how that feels." He released her arms and took a step back. She wiped her face.  
  
"Alex has his own agenda. I didn't tell Alex to go after you or Miss Parker. I didn't even know he's gotten you involved until I saw you in that room. I didn't know he'd taken Miss Parker until I saw his handwriting on the ransom notes." He said.  
  
"What did Alex do to Miss Parker?" She asked quietly. Lyle lowered his gaze and then returned it to hers.  
  
"Worse things than he did to you." He replied.  
  
"And you still didn't kill him?" She asked.  
  
"I only want him in this scenario to give us an explanation for why the kid is going to disappear. Whether or not you believe me is immaterial. What is important is that we get the kid. Are you coming, or not?" He asked and then walked out the door. She stood, her gaze fixed on the spot where he had stood until she heard him start the engine of the car.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Jordan sat on the back porch and wiped away at his tears. He'd seen how strangely Emily had been acting the past few months and he hadn't said or done anything about it.  
  
He'd been close by both times she'd made phone calls to this "Bobby" guy and had only stepped up to ask at the last moment. By then she'd already finalized her plans with her mysterious friend and disappeared hours later.  
  
He'd even seen him. Well, seen his figure obscured in shadow. He'd seen Emily talking to someone out by the shed where Jarod and Ethan were looking now. He'd seen the man lighting a cigarette.  
  
He'd also been baffled by Margaret's reaction to the situation. She'd been the only one who'd remained calm. He thought of the previous evening when she'd been talking to Emily in the kitchen alone. Perhaps Emily had told her something then. But why didn't she say anything about it to the rest of them?  
  
Jordan watched as Major Charles joined his brother's investigation of the shed. They weren't going to find anything. Especially if it wasn't a trick of the light and Jordan had really seen who he'd thought was standing there.  
  
It wasn't though. Emily may have changed since Alex had kidnapped her, but she hadn't lost her mind altogether.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Once they'd arrived at the Centre, she drew in a deep breath before stepping over the threshold after Lyle. He greeted people as they passed and was stopped in his tracks by a woman escorted by two men. Emily stood behind Lyle and to his right.  
  
She recognized these people from the DSA's Lyle had shown her in Texas. Miss Parker, Sydney, and the nervous tech Broots.  
  
"What have you been up to, Lyle?" Miss Parker breathed with an angry smile.  
  
"I guess it wasn't your turn to watch me." Lyle shot back, grinning. Miss Parker huffed impatiently.  
  
"We're supposed to leave for Africa in a few hours, and for a moment, I thought you might actually miss the trip." Miss Parker feigned disappointment.  
  
She was cool and confident with herself, but also very suspicious Emily decided. As if reading her mind Miss Parker turned her attention to Emily. Emily felt the fear rise within her.  
  
"Who is this?" Miss Parker asked, moving closer to Emily and sizing her up.  
  
"She's my new sweeper, her name is Aisling." Lyle answered. Miss Parker shot him a cold glare.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." She hissed. She returned her attention to Emily.  
  
"Aisling. What kind of a name is that?"  
  
"A Gaelic one." Emily replied. Miss Parker raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She turned sharply back to Lyle. "You're bringing a new sweeper with us to meet the Triumvirate?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Lyle replied.  
  
"I suppose it's not my choice." She turned back to Emily. "The Triumvirate are an intense crowd, Aisling. See you on the plane." She turned to leave and the other two followed.  
  
Emily followed Lyle to his office and made sure the doors were closed before rushing up to him and grabbing his arm.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She whispered. Lyle sighed.  
  
"Miss Parker is joining us for the trip." Lyle replied.  
  
"Oh, and in all that time you neglected to mention that to me?" Emily glared at him.  
  
"It's best to see how you would deal with pressure, Em, Aisling. Besides, you've seen the genuine article in action now. Although I hate to admit it, she was the best sweeper and cleaner the Centre ever had" Lyle grinned.  
  
Emily turned as the door opened and Mr. Raines entered followed by two sweepers. He walked right past Emily and over to Lyle.  
  
"Is everything set for the transfer?" Raines wheezed.  
  
"Of course." Lyle handed Raines a file which Raines thumbed through.  
  
"There hasn't been any sign of Jarod? Do you think he will give us any problems this time?"  
  
"No, since we've involved Miss Parker this time there haven't been any leaks or mysterious activity."  
  
"So Miss Parker has been helping him." Raines wheezed angrily.  
  
"I don't think it's that. I think she hasn't delved beneath the surface and unearthed any, questionable activity. It's usually after she begins snooping that Jarod has a way of finding out information."  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way. What about Alex?"  
  
"There hasn't been any sign of Alex in some time." Lyle sighed. "You're very paranoid today, Dad."  
  
"Of course I am. Every time I've tried to continue this project Jarod has interfered and taken my subjects. If anything happens this time, then I wouldn't be the one who should be feeling paranoid, Lyle." Raines turned to exit and his gaze fell upon Emily. "Who is this?"  
  
"A new sweeper, Aisling." Lyle replied. Raines gave Lyle a disapproving glance and nodded at her as he and the other sweepers headed out the door.  
  
Emily sighed heavily and glared at Lyle upon their exit.  
  
"I can't just stand here, Lyle. What the hell do sweepers do around here anyway? Is there some sweeper break room I can go to until its time to leave?" Emily huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Lyle grinned.  
  
"Yeah, there's a place on SL-5. That would be a good way for you to study how to act."  
  
"Fine." She said and then headed out of the office herself. Lyle gave her a once over before she'd disappeared from view.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"I think she's okay." Ethan said to Jordan.  
  
Major Charles and Jarod had left for town to visit the places Emily frequented to find out more about Bobby. Maybe they would find her as well.  
  
"Does your inner sense tell you that?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ethan replied. "I can't figure out where she is or what she's doing though. She's nervous, maybe a little scared, but she's alright."  
  
"Do you think Bobby kidnapped her?" Jordan asked.  
  
"No. I think she trusts him. Whoever he is. He's a lifeline to her. I somehow have the feeling that it's the guy who may have even rescued her from Alex." Ethan replied.  
  
"But Emily escaped on her own." Jordan said.  
  
"That may have been what she said, but something tells me that she wasn't being completely honest with us. She's been lying to us since she came back. Jarod said he found her in the woods shooting at trees a little while back." Ethan said.  
  
"Shooting!" Jordan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how she got a gun without us knowing. I don't know a lot of things about that girl. Neither does anyone else apparently. Even Margaret, mom, said that she's changed considerably from before they all split up." Ethan said.  
  
"So do you really think Bobby is a local?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I believe that about as far as I could throw the guy. Jarod thinks the Centre may be involved and I'm inclined to agree with him. When they return we're going to take a closer look at that theory." Ethan replied.  
  
"Why would Emily be involved with the Centre?" Jordan asked.  
  
"That's a damn good question." Ethan replied.  
  
@@@@@  
  
And then she was lost. Somewhere between the top and bottom floor of this crazy maze. She tried to look for signs or stairwells or an elevator. As she was rounding a corner she ran right into someone, spilling his coffee on him.  
  
Emily gasped. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and looked into the confused face of Broots and the bemused face of Sydney.  
  
"Gee, I've never been apologized to by a sweeper before." Broots smiled. Emily broke into a nervous smile as she wiped at his shirt.  
  
"This is a mess. I was on my way to the sweeper break room and I wasn't looking where I was going." She babbled and then looked up at their faces. They were on the verge of laughter. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You really are new here." Broots smiled.  
  
"There has never been a sweeper break room, Miss..." Sydney began.  
  
"E-Aisling." She replied. Why in the hell had she chosen that name? It couldn't be easy like, Jane. She was being difficult for Lyle and had made things difficult for herself. How many times had she started to say Emily? She did have a thing for Gaelic names though.  
  
Just then, Miss Parker rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of the three of them.  
  
"Syd, why is Lyle's new sweeper here?" She said sharply, approaching them and giving Emily a hateful look.  
  
"She was just looking for the," Sydney cleared his throat for effect, "sweeper break room." Miss Parker looked between the two and then couldn't suppress a laugh.  
  
"The sweeper break room?" She burst out laughing and then regained her composure and tilted her head at Emily. "You really are new here."  
  
"That's what they tell me. Excuse me." Emily said and then stepped into an elevator. The doors closed behind her and Miss Parker turned to Broots.  
  
"What have you found out about Aisling?" Miss Parker asked Broots.  
  
"Only that she's cute." He replied and at seeing she wasn't amused continued. "She went through training for the last six months and has been assigned to Lyle."  
  
"Is that all?" Miss Parker raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that's all." Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"There has to be more to it than that. Keep digging. I'm off to Africa." She turned on her heel and stepped into the next elevator.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"You're a real asshole." Emily said when she walked up to Lyle outside the Centre private jet. A couple other sweepers looked at her shocked and then at Lyle. Lyle shook his head and glared at her.  
  
"We'll have to talk about subordination later, Aisling." He replied.  
  
"And then maybe you could show me how to use a shovel with one thumb." She snapped.  
  
The other sweepers looked back and forth between them, certain Lyle was going to shoot her.  
  
"Listen for the pop." Lyle replied. Emily frowned at him. "It'll be the sound of your head coming out of your ass." Lyle finished flashing an angry look at her and then turned toward the jet.  
  
Lyle boarded the plane followed by Emily, Miss Parker, Sam and a few other sweepers. Lyle and Miss Parker took seats well apart from one another and the other sweepers all smirked and suppressed chuckles as they passed Emily. Word traveled fast at the Centre.  
  
Emily looked at Lyle uncertainly and he smiled and spoke quietly through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's time, don't blow this." He said.  
  
Emily sighed heavily at the words of encouragement and stared straight ahead.  
  
To Be Continued .  
  
Feedback is Welcome!  
  
melvansickle@earthlink.net 


End file.
